The Unexpected Consequences of Forever After
by Conan51
Summary: Now with chapters 1-7 reloaded. Emma learns the last secret of the curse, and has to deal with parents who can't keep their hands off each other. Charming and Snow figure out life with a daughter their own age and learn the truth about August. Henry gets the family he needed,Rumple unveils his master plan to save the ones he loves. Pairings: August/Emma, Snow/Charming
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unexpected Consequences of getting to Forever After**_

_**In Chapter 1…there are a lot of tears, especially from his royal hotness Prince Charming. You should know that he cries excessively in the beginning of this story. Well darnit all, he should , it's my punishment for being such a friggen nancy boy. That curse took his best features and made him into an epic weepy doorknob. And yes, I have temporarily turned poor Emma into a mess, but let's face it that poor woman has had a few major life changing events, slayed a dragon, and probably hasn't slept in a few days. Emma deserves a temporary meltdown. Now keep in mind that I haven't written darn near anything in 5 plus years and have zero beta. Slay me with your swords people. I can take the criticism, as it makes me a better writer. **_

_**Chapter 1 in which the Charming keeps crying… **_

Snow forced her eyes shut and buried her face into Charming's flannel shirt, purple smoke enveloped them, but she kept a death grip on him for fear he'd be whisked away yet again. But as fast as it came, the purple smoke moved on and she found herself gazing again into those beautiful blue eyes. He was still there, and she sighed in relief and stood on her toes to kiss his soft lips again. The townspeople around them were shell shocked and understandably confused, but here and there you could hear shouts of joy as loved ones were reunited. Loved ones that had spent 28 years just out of each other's reach. Breaking the kiss, both of them looked at each other in sudden realization. "Emma!" they said in unison, Snow looked utterly horror stricken. "Henry… he was dying," she said with anguish.

Snow grabbed her husband's hand and took off running towards the hospital. But after a few yards Charming drug her to a halt. A perplexed look came across his face, and his brow was furrowed in deep thought. His daughter was a woman who hated him or to be precise hated David Nolan. Emma was 28 no older than they were, and he had a grandson, that precocious little boy who once asked if he knew how to use a sword. Snow finally yelled his name trying to regain his attention. It was the terror in her voice that brought him back. "Truck…we take my truck it's faster," He practically yelled, and they raced for his old truck, taking a white knuckled drive to Storybrooke Hospital. Thankfully, David Nolan somehow new how to drive the wheeled machine even if Prince Charming didn't.

Ignoring the shrieks of delight and the bowing and curtseying of their loyal subjects, Snow and Charming raced through the hospital and burst through the glass doors to their daughter and grandson. Where Mary Margaret had been timid and quiet, Snow was her opposite and it was this woman who grabbed Emma and Henry and held on for dear life. Emma and Snow began sobbing and the three sank to the floor in an impossibly tight hug, Henry smiling wrapped his arms around his beloved grandmother's neck, his mother hugging Snow around him. Charming stood near, tears streaming down his handsome face for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, Snow looked up at him, smiling through her own tears and held out her hand to him. He took what was offered and was promptly yanked downwards to hold his family.

The Blue Fairy gazed with pride at the young Royals; yes, they had suffered much, but now had much to gain. She ushered the others out of the room including a very flustered Dr. Whale who had regained the power of speech and now kept on insisting he apologize to the Princess for his impropriety, and shut the door behind them. She gave them a few moments for Emma's sobbing to stop. "Your majesties," she began and then leaned down and lovingly placed a hand under her chin bringing Emma to look at her. "Dear child, tell me, where is Pinocchio? He was to have been with you." Emma looked utterly distraught and her father held her close to him, confusion written on his handsome countenance at what that naughty little boy of Gepetto's would have to do with Emma. "Dead, August is dead" Emma choked out her grief pouring off of her. "He...he… turned to wood right in front of me. I…I didn't believe in time." And with that Emma leaned back into her father and he held her as her tears started anew. Snow understood, the Stranger, August, and Pinocchio were one in the same, Old Geppetto would be devastated at this sad news, but like her husband also wondered why he was to suppose to be with Emma.

Henry jumped up with a smile on his exuberant face, "But you're the Blue Fairy! You can fix him!" Emma turned to look at Charming who smiled a sad smile and nodded in agreement. "She is." Snow stood up and offered a hand to Emma pulling her and Charming up. To the Blue Fairy, she asked, "Can you?" Something about Henry caught the Fairy's eye and she studied him for a moment. Henry had Emma's mouth, Snow's tenacity and James's hair, but those eyes…she had seen them before, long ago and she knew what she had to do. Smiling she nodded her yes to the Princess and she and the Royal family left the hospital for Granny's. Through her sniffles Emma commented, "She's awfully big for a fairy."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Randy former fairies and wooden men.**_

Granny was a practical woman, she remembered who she was now but that did not change her obligations to the community of Storybrooke, even if they really were clearly not supposed to still be here. This was a celebration, perhaps they had not made it home quite yet, but they still needed food, and ale…lots of ale to be exact. "That horrid queen be damned for all eternity to a dragon's pit," she muttered to no one in particular.

Red was standing behind the counter. She was lost in her own world, contemplating what a werewolf could do to a quaint village in this strange world. "Red," Granny yelled, "Ale lots of Ale for our guests!" A cheer went up from the gathering crowed, as Red started pouring beer as fast as she could find mugs. Granny couldn't place them all at this time, but the majority seemed to have been from their kingdom. Either way it was bound to all come out in the wash. Tonight they celebrated! There were whoops of recognition and joy, hugs and jokes, all friends long parted, but together just the same. Only Grumpy was tense, watching the front door the entire time as he knew sooner or later Rumpelstiltskin and the Evil Queen would come for them and this time he wanted a clear shot at that bitch. But after a time Grumpy was distracted by a certain fairy who had once stolen his heart. Now in human form she smiled at him. His exterior at once melted and he smiled his first genuine smile since that candle debacle.

It was into this scene that Snow opened the door to Granny's running smack into Grumpy who seemed to have his tongue down the throat of a pretty brunette nun. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Like you wouldn't," was his reply. Snow laughed and pulled him into a hug spinning her dear friend around. The Blue Fairy was not amused in the least.

Another cheer went up from the restaurant upon seeing their much loved Princess enter. "Three cheers for Snow White, for Prince James, for Princess Emma, for Prince Henry!" Emma looked around warily, wasn't enough she had to kill a dragon, now she was a princess. But Snow seemed unphased and placed a firm grip on Emma's hand as if she were a little girl about to get lost in a department store and half drug her through the crowd, Charming following with Henry in tow and as the Royal family filed through and each of Granny's patrons bowed or curtseyed to them.

The Blue Fairy spoke directly to Granny, "August is Pinocchio, we need to see his room."

From the back of the restaurant, old Gepetto fought his way forward through the jubilant crowd. "My boy?"

"Yes," the Blue Fairy replied, "He turned back before the curse ended, I will do what I can."

The old man who held so much guilt wept at the news and solemnly ascended the stairs to his son's room. The Fairy opened the creaking oak door to August's room, and just as Emma had left him, he remained a lifeless wooden man. Gepetto collapsed at his side, mumbling over and over…"I'm so sorry my son, this is my fault, please forgive me."

The Blue Fairy sat down on the other side August's bed. "Have faith, all hope is not lost." Even though her wand was missing, and she figured it was somewhere with Rumpelstiltskin, she could feel the magic in her and knew exactly what to do. Leaning down she pressed her forehead to the cold wooden man's and spoke an ancient spell. With agonizing slowness the wood crept back into flesh and as she placed a hand over his heart and spoke again it was with a wheezing, coughing breath that his chest rose and August's eyes flew open.

It was disorienting to say the least; August had awoken to the sight of the Blue Fairy's face hovering over him, except she wasn't a fairy…but a nun…? He tried sitting up, and was promptly accosted by his elderly father hugging him with all his might. With great relief at their second chance August hugged him in returned. "My dear boy…my dear dear boy" Gepetto muttered.

After a time, August looked beyond his father and locked eyes with Emma. He beheld her tear streaked face and weary red eyes. He smiled and mouthed, "thank you," to her and she numbly nodded as a response to him. August returned his attention to comforting his distraught father.

The Blue Fairy left his bed side and spoke to Snow and Charming, "We should be safe tonight, the forces of evil will gather, but it will take some time. Rest and we will gather here tomorrow."

The Blue Fairy and the Royals returned to the celebration, where the elder fairy had to extricate her younger charge, who was now straddling Grumpy's lap, and haul her out in a quest to find the rest of the fairy's and other Royal Families for tomorrow's meeting.

It was hours later that Charming, Snow, Emma and a sleepy Henry returned to Snow's apartment. Emma was by this time nearly mute; numb was actually how she'd describe herself. Charming who had carried Henry from the truck, placed him on the couch with Emma. She stared at her son, his head in her lap on the couch and mechanically stroked his hair. Snow was sitting on her husband's lap staring into his eyes, stroking his face, giggling and planting feathery light kisses on every surface should could reach.

Charming finally spoke up, "We should put him to bed in Emma's room."

Emma nearly panicked at the thought of separation, but it was Snow that reassured her daughter. "It's ok, I promise he will wake up this time."

Charming scooped the boy up and carried him to Emma's room. When he returned, Snow was sitting next to Emma and his daughter tiredly stated, "I lost your sword, killing a dragon today." The young prince smiled, his daughter had killed the monster, Maleficent, but then he realized with disgust that meant the Imp had meddled today.

Kneeling in front of Emma, he took one of her hands from Snow's grip and looked thoughtfully at his daughter. He began, "I know this is strange, and it's hard for us, we knew it would be 28 years, but I assumed we would age. Not that I mind not being fifty something," he mused. Charming gave her a sad smile and continued. "We need you to tell us everything you know." Snow protested that she was too tired, to wrung out from the traumas of the day. But Emma agreed, knowing that sleep wouldn't come tonight or maybe ever again at this rate. "Normal people don't go through this," she thought wryly.

The clock tolled midnight when she began her tale to her parents, and it certainly did not begin with once upon a time. Her parents cried, and held her as she spoke, telling them all that she knew, from Graham's death, her dealings with Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, and tossing that bitch Regina into a supply room. She told them about August and Gepetto's role in her story and then August turning to wood in front of her, and slaying the dragon for Rumpelstitlskin only to find Henry dead and then her joy at saving him with true love's kiss. Then she told Charming and her mother about her life before StoryBrooke, about the loneliness, the sadness, the anger and all the trouble she had caused. Then she told them of the heart wrenching day she let her infant son go.

As angry as Charming was at Gepetto for his ruse so many years ago, he felt for the old man. However misguided Gepetto had been, ultimately the old man had been protecting his child. Just as he and Snow had done the same for Emma, Gepetto had done for August.

She left out one significant portion of her story, but her father was sharp and undaunted. "Who," he gently asked, "is Henry's father."

In her 28 years of life Emma had wondered what it would be liked to really have parents, and at this moment, she knew, and she was utterly ashamed and couldn't bear to look at either of them. "I don't know," she said so quietly that Snow wasn't sure she heard her. She began again, "I had been at a club, was barely 18. I guess drank too much that night, I never could remember what exactly happened. I just know that Henry has his eyes. Some jerk, who took advantage of the drunk girl," Emma sobbed into her mother's shoulder and after a time fell into a fitful sleep. Charming gathered her up and for the first time in 28 years her parents laid her down to sleep next to their grandson.

_**Earlier that day**_

Earlier that day back at the Nolan house….. Kathryn had curled up on the couch reading her favorite cheesy romance novel for the hundredth time, a bodice ripper was what David called them. They all were variations on the same theme, damsels in distress with heaving bosoms, randy pirates, terrible odds, worse plotlines and swords, lots and lots of swords. But her smut novels had filled the time when David had gone missing. It was just as Kathryn had gotten to her favorite part, where the Pirate Captain was about to ravish the captive princess, when a rush of air blew her hair back.

Kathryn, raised a hand to her mouth and shrieked. The awful, wonderful truth came back to her in a rush. It had to be James' daughter…news had traveled to her kingdom, but they had never expected to be sucked into the Queen's curse, after all the Evil Queen's quarrel had not been with Midas. David, oh gods she'd slept with Snow White's husband, she'd befriended the queen, her father, and Frederick. "Oh my god Frederick. " She rushed for the bathroom and promptly lost her lunch.

Leaning her head back against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall to regain her bearings, she formed a plan. Rising, she splashed cold water on face, fixed her makeup, her hair, brushed her teeth and found a suitable outfit. She was after all a princess and future queen and her subjects shouldn't see her as Kathryn. Ensuring she looked the part, Kathryn then ran like the dark one himself was on her heels for the station wagon in the driveway. With haste she slammed on the gas to pull out of the driveway, narrowly avoiding a bewildered man in the process. Recognizing Frederick as her near victim, she squealed and hit the brakes with enough force she nearly whacked her head on the steering wheel. Throwing it in park, Kathryn ran jumping into the arms of her husband wrapping her legs around his waist. "I saw you," he said breathily between kisses, "you were at school." With that he grasped the back of her head, and delved his tongue into her willing mouth. Trying to eradicate the memory of 28 years of their lives spent apart through sheer will.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Sometimes you use the weapon at hand.**_

_**Notes: I've read quite a few fics where Emma calls Snow and James, mom and dad. Personally, for me that seems really out of character for Emma. In reality they are the same age and August is probably now several years older than James, and there are some gaps I don't think Emma can or ever will bridge, especially with she and Snow being so close in age. Indulge me, I'm delusional.**_

That night Emma dreamed of a grand castle on the edge of crystal clear lake, its sparkling waters were lapping against the castle stones as she rocked a precious dark haired infant to sleep in her arms. "You're spoiling your brother," a quiet familiar voice said from the door way. August was leaning on the doorway, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. He was dressed in black, a sword draped at his side. In her haze, Emma thought he looked a little bit like Zoro in that get up. From a cradle across the room an unseen little one began to demand attention. "Papa's here," and August crossed the room and lifted into his arms the prettiest little girl Emma had ever seen. She was petite with little red curls and Henry's eyes. He started bouncing the infant a bit in his arms. "Did you miss me princess?" He said to the baby. "Granddaddy and I are back, all in one piece as mummy and grandma requested." And then he turned and smiled at Emma, the pretty baby girl's face against his. His eyes, the baby's eyes….Henry's eyes.

Emma sat straight up in bed with a yelp, and looked down at her sleeping son in astonishment "That…is not possible." Henry's eyes popped open. "Emma?" he said with concern. Seconds later Snow came bursting through the door, followed by James who seemed to be carrying a lamp base as a weapon. In the background she could hear Snow trying to get her attention, but she just kept staring at her little boy. Her hands went to her mouth in shock. Snow finally grabbed her by the shoulders. "Emma, what is it?"

"Nothing," she stammered looking anywhere but at her mother and son, "Just a crazy dream, I didn't mean to scare you." James meanwhile had conducted an entire search of Emma's room. Regaining her composure, Emma gave him a funny look. "Seriously, you need pants." James, certain that his family was safe and Rumpelstiltskin wasn't hiding in a closet or that Regina was going to attack from under the bed sheepishly blushed since he was only clad in gray boxers, and backed out of the room.

Snow looked at her daughter with a wary eye, certain that she might have finally cracked under the pressure. "Really, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep. Tell him to put some pants on the next time he comes bursting in or his grandson will be scarred for life…I might be scarred for life," Emma said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ok, just let me know if you need anything" her mother said and kissed Henry on the forehead and left the room. Emma, lay back in the bed as did Henry, who watched her carefully.

"What is it, Emma?"

"Nothing kid, just a wacked out sort of day."

"Can..can..I call you mom?"

"Yes…you definitely can," Emma replied and pulled him into rest on her shoulder, kissing his hair.

As Henry fell back asleep, Emma tried to think back to the night long ago he had been conceived. No matter how hard she had tried, she could never quite remember what happened. She remembered the club, being on the back of a motorcycle and staring into his eyes as he pounded into her. But until then, she couldn't remember how they had gotten there, his face was a blur, she just couldn't grasp that memory. But now that blurred face was getting replaced with August. Clearly her sleep deprived brain was playing games with her. "Not possible", she kept thinking. "That is just not possible." But there was no doubt the resemblance between Henry and August, no doubt at all, and frankly that scared the shit out of her.

Emma was woken abruptly by Henry tugging on her… "Mom…Mom wake up" he said rousing Emma from a lousy night full of dreams that she did not want to be having. She was tired, she was cranky and there were those eyes again, all full of sparkle. "Pancakes! They made pancakes! Get up!" And he dragged his sleep deprived mother out of her room to what was a disturbing sight. Her mother was sitting on the counter top, her dad standing between her legs and he appeared to be licking syrup off her collar bone.

"Oh dear god, you two," Emma said, and she huffed to the coffee pot to pour herself a decent breakfast. But Henry just laughed as his grandparents extricated themselves from a very comprising position. Charming had the good sense to look slightly shamed, but Snow just giggled and said with a mischievous grin that Emma had often seen on Henry's face. "Pancakes?" Emma rolled her eyes, as Snow flipped pancakes onto a plate for Henry and then turned and smacked Charming on his bum with the spatula. Henry laughed at Charming's expression of mock pain.

Henry dug into his breakfast, and Emma rolled her eyes at her parents, who were once again making out in front of her grandson. "That kid is going to need counseling after seeing that," she muttered to herself.

James plopped onto the couch across from his daughter, and between mouthfuls of pancakes. "Did you sleep any better?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess."

Snow came around with her own plate and maneuvered herself onto her husband's lap and started feeding him pancakes in between giggles. Blessedly there was a knock at the door.

"Thank you," She said to whoever was saving her from watching her parents act like a couple of hormonal teenagers. She was rising with her coffee, when her dad rushed past her, with that same lamp …"seriously where did he get that", she thought to herself. James positioned himself on one side of the door with the lamp held ready to strike. She got his unspoken message…and moved to the other side, as Snow pushed Henry quietly to a safer spot away from the view of an open door. James nodded at her and she in return to him. "Who is it?" Emma said.

"August," came the reply. With a sigh, Emma unlocked and opened the door to find August leaning against the door frame in much the same way he had in her dreams last night. James looked utterly disgusted at Pinocchio and wandered back to the couch, lamp in hand.

"You know, that she still has a gun, right?" cracked August after observing the prince, earning a glare in return. All Emma could do was stare him, earning her quizzical looks from both August and her mother. Rushing past Emma, Henry exclaimed. "August! Operation Cobra worked!" practically leaping into the man's arms. Laughing, he swooped the boy up. "I heard what you pulled, don't you ever do that again kid," August scolded Henry placing him on the ground again.

Emma was still staring at them, while the prince and princess appeared to be making out on the couch. So August gave Emma a bemused look…shook his head and said. "Newlyweds, that has got to be weird for you" And wandered off to the kitchen for pancakes, listening to Henry chatter about his theories on why they weren't back in Fairy Tale Land. She was still watching them from the door, it was unmistakable now the resemblance, the mannerisms. "Dear god." She said.

Four heads turned towards her. "Emma, are you alright?" Snow said from the couch and removed herself from Charming's lap. Walking over to her daughter, she touched Emma's arm giving her a concerned look.

Emma finally broke her stare, and said, "yes…sorry, I'm just kind of out of it. Why are you here?" she was finally able to ask August, who seemed unconcerned she was looking at him as if he had just grown horns. He was making Henry laugh as he attempted to flip pancakes.

"The Blue Fairy sent me, everyone is waiting at Granny's, and the three of you are late," he said dabbing syrup on Henry's nose for emphasis. "They keep sending bluebirds, but your windows are closed," he said pointing to the front of the apartment.

Snow looked exasperated and threw open the windows to the tune of several cross blue birds chattering at her to "Hurry up."

"Emma, you may want to shower." Snow said pointedly.

It was then Emma realized how frightful she must look, she had changed into sweats sometime in the middle of the night after waking from another ridiculous dream about the man standing in front of her. She was fairly certain that the four of them had been fighting trolls, when August has been knocked off his horse and she woke with a start, her heart practically leaping out of her chest. And here she was standing in her mother's doorway, hair in tangles; yesterday's make-up smeared everywhere and wearing Snow's sweatpants and tank. August gave her an appraising look and flashed a brilliant smile, and she was disgusted to find her body reacting to just that look. Crossing her arms over her tank to hide the evidence of her body's betrayal she gave a sideways glance to August and stalked off to the shower.

"That was weird," remarked James at Emma's behavior, as his giggling wife hauled him up to find yesterday's clothes.

"We will have to go to your house and grab your things," Snow said.

"Oh god…Abigail," replied a horrified James as peals of their laughter were heard from a distant bedroom.

August looked down at Henry. "I'm guessing we aren't going to get your things from the wicked witch?"

"Evil Queen, and no probably not," the boys said with a sad smile.

"Get your shoes then; we'll get you new clothes today."

" I hope we don't need to. I'm sure the Blue Fairy knows how to get everyone back."

"Of course kid" he said ruffling Henry's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_Honestly I cannot write M for Rumple, I love his character but Belle? Use your imagination. He gets all nekkid and stuff._

Chapter 4

Belle had not known much of this world, save for the inside of a cell in the bottom of Storybrooke Hospital. One moment she had been in the Queen's dungeons and the next had been following her love through the forest. At the well she buried her face in his shoulder as the purple smoke swirled past them, but now that it had past she was able to look into his eyes and run her fingers through his silky brown hair. Rumple placed his forehead to hers. "I thought I lost you," he said.

"You did," she replied looking again into his said eyes.

Rumple brushed the messy curls from her hair, and with a voice that even he didn't recognize as it was full of joy said with a smile. "Let's get you home."

It was a much easier and faster walk through the forest without his limp and cane, and he led her easily through the bramble. Here and there moving he would move an impediment to their progress with a wave of his hand. Out of the forest, she watched in awe as they moved through the town, the pretty little buildings and the moving carriages. Cars….she remembered from this haze she'd awoken from that they were cars, and turned and smiled at her driver.

Rumple pulled up to a grand home and opened her passenger door, once again leading her to his castle. In the entry, he took both her tiny hands in his and said with earnest, "I won't force you to stay with me. I only ask that you allow me to protect you from the Queen. If you wish I will take you to your father."

Belle brought their joined hands to her lips and gently kissed his. "Wherever you go, I will go."

With unshed tears in his eyes Rumple ran his hands through her tangled hair. "Well then, I think we need to get you cleaned up."

Rumple was sitting on the bed contemplating his hands when Belle emerged from the clawfoot tub with a large towel wrapped around her middle, the water still streaming in little rivulets from her now untangled curls.

"That's better my dear," he said as he waved his hands over her, drying her hair in an instant.

She ran her free hand over his cheek and he leaned into it, grateful for the touch. "If I kiss you will it break the curse?"

"Not in this place, not now." And with that he bridged the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to her. Too fast he left her, lips parted and breathless.

"Let's test that shall we?" And with a flourish of his hand, candles filled the room with a warm glow. Belle smiled and tentatively stepped forward reaching back for his lips as her towel fell to her ankles.

As they lay in bed, he told her everything in his heart, his wife, his shame, how his curse and cowardice lost his beloved son and how true love and the wishing well would bring Baelfire back to him. He confessed his transgression against her father through tears and she cried and clung to him under the last of the candlelight.

In the light of morning he woke with the woman he loved in his arms having had the happiest of dreams and now a chance at redemption.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, Sometimes Mom and Dad just do not need to know details.**

_**Bless you for the reviews, I checked Wiki, there has been no name given for the father of Prince Thomas other than "The King", and so he remains unnamed in my story. Philip and Aurora have not been brought up yet in the show, but seeing as Maleficent has been killed I assume they must have been in Storybooke somewhere, I'm rather surprised Regina didn't have her in a coma next to James. **_

_**I have a few questions for the show writers starting with where are Ariel and Eric hiding? Or that delightful Flynn Rider aka Mr. Eugene Fitzherbert and his princess. Let us all pretend together that they are in this scene or hiding out in their modest Storybrooke bungalows banging like bunny rabbits, or even better they are still in FTL. Hey look it's a choose your own adventure story! Back to my point, since James was relatively new to the princely business and many of our missing characters were from what I would call city states much like Belle's father Maurice, James may not have known who they were. Or choose to believe my way that Dr. Whale is Eric or even better yet…Philip and add in that awkward moment when he gets to explain to his wife he banged Snow White. **_

_**Ok, I digress…back to our tale. **_

Snow and Charming opened the door of Granny's to what would have been the largest gathering ever seen of Royalty in their lands. The Blue Fairy was presiding over a group that included: Thomas and Cinderella (who was holding the infant Alexandra), and his father. Ruby was handing Ella a bottle of milk for the child. Sitting in a table next to them were Abigail, Frederick and Midas, Philip and Aurora. Snow White's beloved dwarves were there along with a few dozen other people. James couldn't place many of them but they were probably representatives of the city states on the coasts, he was rather surprised at the number of nuns. Upon their entry Thomas jumped up and hugged James, "My friend, it is good to see you again." Snow laughed and gushed over Alexandra with Ella.

Aurora and Philip stood to greet them and Aurora embraced Emma in a tight hug. "My dear, I understand you finally killed the beast."

"We are so very grateful," added Philip. Henry saved her from having no response with an enthusiastic, "You're Sleeping Beauty!" Aurora and Philip laughed and Henry started chattering away with them. August snuck up on Emma from behind. "How are you holding up?" he asked. She barely had the ability to look at him, yet alone form a cohesive sentence. This was starting to worry him and he was about to question her or drag her outside and start yelling in order to gain a response, when the bell above the door rang once again, and the cheerful laughter and chattering came to a screeching halt as all the Royals stood in unison.

In strode Rumplestiltskin dressed in his finest suit, but he was not alone, a beautiful woman was holding onto his arm. "I have a deal to make with you to break the curse fully and return us all home." Thomas lunged forward but was stopped by Frederick and James. "We want nothing you have to offer," Thomas yelled with rage.

"Perhaps, you should judge that after knowing what it is I have to offer," the Imp replied with a smirk. The younger princes were all ready to pounce, when Belle finally spoke up in her pretty accent. "Please hear him out, I promise he means you no harm."

"Belle?" her father cried and tried getting to her. She could feel Rumplestiltskin tense and he glared at Maurice for disrupting them. "Papa," She cried, breaking free and hugged her father fiercely, "I have missed you." Belle broke the hug and with a stern expression said, "You have to trust me Papa." And she backed away from her beloved father returning to Rumplestiltskin's side. Giving him an encouraging smile, she pleaded again with the group, "Please just listen to him."

Snow was watching Belle and saw the honesty in the love she had for the wretched man that stood before them. "We will agree to hear him out," She said. Abigail rolled her eyes at Snow for agreeing on behalf of the group, and Cinderella clutched her daughter with fear. Emma pulled Henry close to her; there was no way that she was letting her kid out of her sight.

"What I have to say is only to be discussed with those directly affected; Snow White, James, Cinderella, Thomas, Aurora, Phillip, the Blue Fairy," and he added after searching the room, "Emma may stay. Those are my terms."

Snow and James exchanged a withering look and James finally said, "Agreed."

"Delightful," and Rumplestiltskin bounced his cane and sprightly moved to sit down at the table with Belle as the group started to file out. He turned again to Emma. "Emma, I must be firm that the boy needs to leave." Emma looked in desperation at August and her parents. Thomas' father reached a hand out to Henry. "It will be alright," he said reassuringly to Emma and led Henry out of the room. August nodded to her placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I'll stay with him," he said quietly, and then started to follow the boy out the door.

"Pinocchio," Rumple said considering him, "you are also to stay."

August looked again at Emma, who now couldn't seem to meet his eyes, she had a bad feeling that the truth was about to spill out. August was rather confused, but he leaned against the counter next to Emma as close as he could without actually touching.

Belle prodded Rumplestiltskin to begin and he smiled and kissed her cheek. This simple gesture added to the alarm that permeated the room. They all had their dealings with this wizard, Rumplestiltskin did not have a heart.

"What are you offering?" the Blue Fairy.

"Free information and I'll happily defeat the Queen after we are returned to our rightful world"

The room occupants, who were already wary, looked properly shocked at his offer.

"And in return," asked a skeptical Frederick.

"Royal marriages for my children, my son Baelfire and my future daughter," he said smiling at Belle, once of course I have defeated the Queen."

Without waiting for any response he continued, "Long ago I lost my son through a portal that took him to this world and that was also supposed to have taken me with, I searched our lands for years to find where and when he had been sent. But the magic I had was inadequate to reach him, let alone bring him back. I needed true love, and it was something so rare that I needed to foster its creation. That is where you came in," he said gesturing to assembled Royals.

"Each one of you contributed to the creation of the curse that sent us here. However, while I could see glimpses of the future, it was a moving target, as with each choice we make in our lives, it changes our path ever so slightly. So from your births each one of you was groomed, I just could not be certain which of you would be the spark. Frederick was caught by Midas' touch and Thomas sacrificed himself for his wife and child, rendering both of them useless to me. James," he said turning to the prince, "your brother's death I could not foresee, but the magic knew the right love for Snow White far better than any wizard and you were thrust into George's service in his stead. And you my dear," he said now facing Snow, "you fought harder and with more tenacity than I ever dreamed. No…was simply never an answer. The Queen and her hatred of you may have been the catalyst to create the curse, but you alone were the spark. I could see Emma clearly in your future, which is why I helped James to save you. But" he said looking up at August, "I never saw you and I certainly did not see Henry, and it is that child's birth that was an unintended consequence of the True Love clause in the curse, and it is what tethers us here to this land. And until my son, Baelfire returns and the truth of Henry's birth is revealed, we are trapped here."

Snow and James dared to glance over at their daughter who was still standing against the counter, looking about ready to faint. "She doesn't know," James said angrily turning back to Rumple.

"Ah but she does now, don't you princess? Breaking the curse brought back many things, including if I am not mistaken memories of events that the curse may have interfered with. Those that went through the cupboard did not escape unscathed," Rumple said looking directly at her.

Emma was near hyperventilating and chose to flee out of the nearest exit. Snow was starting to stand, ready to run after her daughter, when Rumple stopped her with a gentle hand that made her skin crawl.

"You may want to go with her, before the Queen sees she is alone" Rumple said looking pointedly at August.

August found her crying on a bench near the restaurant, her head in her hands. "Emma, we shouldn't' be out here."

She looked up at him through her tears, "When does this end? I mean what the hell? Haven't we suffered enough? Hasn't Henry? This situation is completely nuts!" She was near hysterics when August decided to take her back to Gepettos's home. She kept up her meltdown as he fitted her with a helmet and swung her onto the back of his bike.

She quieted as she held onto him and they wound their way through the familiar streets of Storybrooke. Pulling up to the house she yanked off her helmet, blond hair falling to her shoulders and August tentatively held out a hand which she took and followed him into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tequila and curses are one hell of an aphrodisiac.

_**Now Figaro is about to get let out of his burlap sack, Um I mean the cat's being let out of the bag. I don't think I can watch Pinocchio ever again after writing this, and that is disturbing on many levels. **_

She was sitting in a chair trying to figure out how to form the words she needed to say to him. How the hell was she going to tell him the truth? Would he even believe her or think she'd finally cracked and jumped head first into an empty baby pool. August watched her from the couch, giving her the time she needed to process. Gods she was beautiful, tears and all and he chuckled in spite of himself.

Emma glared at him, "What is so damn funny?"

"Henry said you killed a dragon yesterday."

"Yes, I did."

"So, you kill a dragon, but the mention of Henry's father has you running from your parents?" She looked down at her hands studying them intently. "Why does James think that you don't know?" he added.

"I didn't know, I couldn't remember….there were just pieces, fragments. I had chalked it up to some jerk loser taking advantage of a stupid drunk girl or getting slipped a roofie," she sighed and continued. "But last night, I had this ridiculous dream about that night, and then they just kept coming, castles and trolls and swords, but they weren't dreams, they were more like…I was really there, memories but some were of the future. It's crazy right?"

August who was listening intently leaned in and flashed a brilliant smile, "Crazy is kind of our thing Princess."

She closed her eyes; he had called that beautiful baby girl "Princess" in her dream. She wanted that future; she wanted him, Zorro outfit and all. She knew then that the band aid had to be ripped off if she were to truly save the people she loved. That meant she had to remember with absolute certainty. "Have you ever been to Boston?" she asked him with renewed confidence.

August looked quizzically at her; he spent most of his years on the southern coast lost in a haze of sin and debauchery, but he couldn't for some reason say no; something kept him from answering her.

She continued, "Friday, May 25, 2001 was the night of my eighteenth birthday I can't remember anything from that night after I stepped into a club, in fact I don't remember anything until that Monday. All I could ever remember was that when Henry was born he had his father's eyes." And she added quietly… "Your eyes."

It took August a moment to process what she had said. "Mine?" he asked shocked and stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "That isn't possible."

Emma stood and confronted him, "Where were you in the spring of 2001?"

"I…I…"and he stopped and looked at her, "I was going to go to Boston to find you, but I only remember the ride back to Florida. Oh Gods." And he ran his hands with vigor through his hair again and started backing towards the wall; he couldn't meet her eyes. "I still don't remember."

But Emma had made up her mind already and she crossed the distance between them and grabbed the sides of his face, crushing him into a bruising kiss. In that kiss she placed all the frustration, all the sadness and all the hope she could convey, and then he was kissing her back matching her ferocity. The memories came flooding back in rush, much as it had when she'd realized Henry was telling the truth. Her eighteenth birthday came back, the entire weekend actually. August was at the club staring at her from across the room. He was all dark and mysterious, dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket and he had watched her like she was the only woman in the room. The club was smoky, and the beating of the dance music throbbed in her chest. To gain false courage she downed a shot of god knows what, and grabbed another drink and walked over to him and in her best seductive voice had asked him to dance. He nodded, and she downed her cocktail slamming the empty glass onto the bar. Pulling him onto the dance floor she writhed against him, and then his hands started to rub up and down her sides, his thumbs across her bare midriff sending tingles down to her toes. He kissed her and she was kissing him back, and then taking him home where they proceeded to have sex on every available surface in her apartment that weekend, including a few walls. He'd called her Princess.

August's eyes went wide and gasping for air, he pushed her away and then collapsed down the living room wall. She studied him for a second, still breathless from the kiss and the memories they had reclaimed. His head was back against the wall, eyes shut and knees pulled up. "So let me get this straight," he said without looking at her, "I abandon you as an infant to fend for yourself, and then I get you knocked up at eighteen and walk out the door for a decade. And while my son is trapped with the woman who tried to destroy all of our lives, I'm partying on a beach in the Keyes." That about sum it up?" he said defeated.

With a sigh, Emma walked over and slid down the wall next to him, mimicking his stance. She considered for a moment and began, "not quite." She turned her head to look at him, leaning it back against the wall for support and reached out a tentative hand to his face, gently turning him until he finally looked at her. And there she saw all the sadness and anguish at his actions. "This was not your fault," she began. "You were just a child and you never should have been expected to take on this burden. Having Henry was ultimately what saved everyone, what brought me here to Storybrooke, he was meant to be here and it doesn't matter that the curse put him here. We were just the tools it used. Nothing that has happened to us was fair or right… it's just the hand we were dealt. And I don't regret it for one moment," she added firmly.

August closed his eyes and brought a hand up to hers and gently brought it to his lips and kissed it. "That doesn't make me less sorry, you went through this alone." Emma laced their fingers together and leaned over to kiss him again, gently, tentatively this time. Enjoy the feeling of his lips moving against hers. Releasing her hands he wound his through her hair pulling her closer to him and with a growl pulled her onto his lap where their kisses became more feverish and demanding. She was breathless and divested him of his jacket when he stood up, pulling her to him and then scooped her up and carried her to his room, slamming the door shut behind them.

The next thing Emma knew was that her back was against the door and August was pressing into her and his tongue was doing wicked things to her neck while his hands were removing her shirt, and how the hell had he lost his already? Her hands were moving of their own volition and were just as quickly removing articles of unwanted clothing. "I think this is how we started last time," he said as he breathily nipped at her shoulder. She had been stroking him through his too tight jeans, when he grabbed both of her hands and pushed them back against the door. "Are you sure this isn't the curse," he said looking deeply at her. "Maybe, we shouldn't be doing this right now, you are a Princess after all and I'm pretty sure this ends with your father with a sword cutting off my head."

"If you don't shut up and have me naked on the bed in the next two minutes and screaming I'm going to kill you myself," and with that she kissed him again, practically knocking him backwards.

"Ok but if I turn to wood for breaking the rules, I'll hold you responsible."

"That is the idea," she said pushing him back towards the bed. "And since I'm the Princess I think you have to do my bidding."

He flashed a brilliant wicked smile and flipped them around pushing her down onto the bed. "Now what was that about screaming your highness?"

August woke some time later with a very sleepy naked Emma on his chest, her hair splayed in a tangled mess. He pushed her hair back and traced the contours of her face lightly and smiled at the memory. He shut his eyes and leaned back, wishing sleep could take him, but he was absolutely certain that very soon James would burst through that door and see his daughter in this unmistakable state and he'd more than likely get his ass handed to him on a platter. Of course, her father would have every right to kill him considering they had just committed all manner of sins. He thanked the gods that damn killjoy grasshopper wasn't around or he'd be forced to find a flyswatter or a big can of Raid. "So now what," he thought to himself. He'd never had to stand up and be a man before, but now there was Henry to consider and more than likely a wife since he was sure that if you banged a princess you had two options and death wasn't his style. He loved her, he knew that much at least, and it wasn't some brotherly crap either, it was something deep down that the dark curse had exploited.

He was loath to wake her, but knowing that an ass kicking would be forthcoming without returning her to her parents, August gently prodded the sleeping beauty awake. "Hey," she said sleepily, "Still naked aren't I?"

"Pretty much, "he said laughingly. She crawled up to kiss him, rubbing her breasts along his chest, earning a deep moan from him. "Ok, you have got to stop," he said forcing himself to think about Grumpy in a dress, the blue fairy as a nun, Geppeto lecturing him…anything to give himself the willpower to stop.

"Why?" she said kissing her way down his neck.

"Because, I'm pretty sure reality is going to come looking for us soon and I'm guessing James will have something sharper than a lamp base when he kills me for defiling his daughter." She dropped her head on his chest with a slight thud, and sighing rolled off of him and lay back on the bed.

"If I remember my history readings from school, I think he is required to kill you to defend my honor" Emma said flatly.

"Or…you could just marry me. I am after all the father of the future King."

If Emma had been standing she probably would have fallen over, she just looked at him in shock. Sure that is what she wanted, but it shouldn't have been that easy. Should it?

Recovering, she grinned and said "Well, I think that would put you in line for the throne also."

He hadn't thought of that, if something happened to Snow and James, he and Emma were King and Queen. Now that was utterly messed up in his opinion. He chanced another look at her, and rolled his eyes. "How about you just accept that I love you and we take it one day at a time, providing you agree to marry me and your father doesn't kill me?"

If she ever thought it was possible that her heart could melt it would have done it right then. "I have to say if that was a proposal, by fairy tale standards it was pretty poor, but I'll accept in spite of it," she said with mock seriousness.

"So that's a yes then?" he grinned and rolled back on top of her. "Do you love me?" he said with all seriousness. "Yes," she replied "with all my heart."

Ah hell, he was just going to have to die and he buried himself fully inside her. Emma was still slick from before and she whimpered with pleasure as he pounded into her again. With each thrust she became more incoherent, not that he even heard her. She grabbed his ass pulling him in as far as he could go as she screamed his name, August following her and collapsing on her in sweaty messy heap.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Return of the smoke…all sparkly white.**_

_**Ok kids, you can remove the look of horror from your faces, everyone is getting their clothes back on….for now. This chapter has been rewritten for your reading pleasure. **_

_**Grumpy in a dress? Isn't that just burned into your cerebral cortex for a lifetime. And how annoying would it be if your mom sent magic bluebirds that you couldn't understand to wake you? As I am not a morning person I would find that truly obnoxious. Pick up a cell phone woman! Or maybe Regina didn't allow cell towers and was tapping the phones. **_

_**For the record I have long blond hair and I always have a pony tail holder on me…let's just assume Emma does that also. And yes I'm breaking a rule I stated in an earlier chapter, but it's only because I am letting nancy boy aka his Royal Hotness have his own meltdown in this chapter and Emma needs to get his attention. And why haven't we seen Regina...yet? Well that's because I'm telling this tale kids, and it's not about her crazy mommy issues. Pretend she is at the mayor's house kicking kittens and drowning puppies with Cruella. **_

_**Hope you brought crackers, because I'm serving up the cheese. **_

Rumplesiltskin and Belle made their way back through the forest to the old well. "It is nearly time for Baelfire to return," and he smiled at her, taking her hands and kissing them in turn. It seemed such a gentlemanly gesture from such a powerful wizard. "Years ago, I discovered when and where Bae had been sent, and I set this plan in motion." His face softened as he continued. "But," he said searching her eyes, "My plans never included finding you. Never included the child you now carry." He leaned his forhead against hers. "No matter what happens next, please believe that I love you with every fiber of my being."

"You know I do," she replied with a sad smile and stood on her tip toes to kiss him, "I know what is coming, but do not think for a moment I will accept this fate. You said yourself that the future is always changing. If that is true there must be another way to defeat the Queen. If you fight, I will fight with you," she finished with determination.

But before he could reply the ground near them became to shake and spin, and from the vortex that appeared a young lad of about 12 years old was tossed near their feet.

"Papa?"

It had been hours since Emma had bolted from Granny's earlier in the afternoon and even Snow was beginning to worry that the Queen had somehow gotten to her daughter. She had her suspicions about August and Emma's friendship for several weeks, but then Emma said she was done with him after some crazy motorcycle field trip. Snow thought a few hours to let Emma decompress wouldn't be such a terrible idea, but now she just prayed they had made the correct choice. Quietly she released another blue bird to try and find her missing daughter because right now Charming was wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing. The plan they agreed to with Rumplesiltskin was crazy enough, but if the Queen got wind of this plan before they were sent back everything could be lost.

"Why did we let her go? I never should have listened to Rumplestiltskin and certainly, not about Pinocchio," Charming's voice was tense and she was afraid he was considering doing something irrevocably stupid to remedy the situation. No doubt this was where Emma had received her flair for the dramatic.

"Charming," she said reaching her arms around him, "I am sure she is safe. August," she said with emphasis, "is with her and if you don't quiet down you'll wake Henry. Hopefully, when she comes back, we'll have the answers we need to go home."

"What does he know about magic? He was just a child when Gepetto sent him through the wardrobe; he has never truly seen what evil there is in our world. The Queen nearly killed me. She tried to kill you more times than I can count. So what happens if she gets her hands on Emma or heaven forbid Henry now that she has her powers back?"

"I think August has experienced more than you give him credit for," she said as Charming stalked away. "Emma has never been to our land. She has no idea what's coming and she will need someone to help her navigate," Snow tried to say this in her calmest possible voice.

"We are her parents, she should rely on us. Not," and he started gesturing wildly towards the door, "him." And with that he resumed his angry pacing.

Exasperated Snow sighed and collapsed on the couch. She now was not only worried for Emma's safety with her evil stepmother on the loose, she was truly worried for August and Charming when Emma finally did return. She considered sending a blue bird to fetch Thomas in case she needed help restraining her husband from killing the other man. Heaven help her if they ever had an actual teenage daughter.

When August finally woke it was to an annoying tapping on the window panes. Grabbing a pair of boxers off the floor, he could tell it was dusk. By now the Prince and Princess were probably near panic and he felt utterly guilty at causing Emma's parents pain. He cracked open the window and was rewarded with the chattering of several angry blue birds.

"Ok…Ok…OK…we are fine. Emma is fine, I'm fine, we are all fine. Tell Snow White we are on our way." And with that he shut the window and waved the annoying things away.

"How do you know what they are saying?" came a sleepy voice.

"I have no idea, only Snow White seems to know. It's kind of her thing." He crossed back over to her, "now," he said kissing her on the forehead, "we are going to quickly shower and get the hell out of here before your parents do something stupid and come looking for you." He gave her a rakish smile and left for the bathroom, yelling from down the hallway. "Separately!"

Emma had showered, leaving her hair dry and tossed it in a ponytail. She and August were running out the door when Gepetto and Jiminy came walking up having a spirited conversation.

"Pinocchio, my dear boy," the old man said with glee. But then realizing their impropriety towards the princess both bowed and said "Your highness."

"Awkward," she thought slightly horrified at seeing August's father and then having him bow to her. August hugged his dad quickly. "Father, Jiminy, get in the house and stay there. It isn't safe right now to be wandering the streets" he added jumping on his bike, Emma climbing behind him.

Emma whispered in his ear, "We have a quick stop to make on the way there," and she quietly gave him instructions.

He turned around and gave her an exasperated look, but with a roar the bike sped away.

Both Gepetto and Jiminy were rather puzzled, and the former grasshopper pushed his glasses back up his nose and turning to his dear friend asked, "Were they holding hands?"

Gepetto grinned and nodded in affirmation, "A drink my friend?"

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Emma started to unlock her apartment door, just as she was turning the key it swung open to a very enraged prince. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick."

"Getting your sword?" Holding it out to him, hoping falsely its return would end his line of questioning.

But as he was reaching for it Snow White swooped in, "I'll just take that." She gently placed it on the kitchen counter, far out of her husband's immediate reach.

Charming was just getting started as Emma and August walked further in hand in hand. "You have been gone six hours! No note, no messenger! What if the Queen or something worse had found you?"

He was screaming now and Emma gave her mother a look that said, "Help me out here." Snow tried to maneuver herself between Charming and August, but the prince was having none of that. Approaching August he started yelling and pointing at his chest for emphasis, "You can't protect her; she needs to stay with her parents."

"With all due respect your highness I think she can take care of herself," August angrily retorted. "In case you missed it, you're the same age and I've been in this world a hell of a lot longer than you." With that Charming raised his fist and knocked August senseless and as he dropped to the floor Snow grabbed Charming's arm, trying to pull him away. "Enough!" she yelled at him.

He was charging August again ready to pull him back up to fight, when Emma stepped between them "Dad, stop! I love him!"

Charming finally looked at his daughter and saw her tears escaping yet again. August tried sitting up gingerly touching his jaw Frantically Emma continued, "Rumplesiltskin was right. We didn't really escape the dark curse. August is Henry's father. When the curse was broken I started to remember."

"No, this is just Rumplestiltskin meddling in our lives again. He can never be trusted," James said begging his daughter to see reason.

"That isn't true," said a clear small voice from behind them, where Henry now stood in a pair of James' old sweats and a floppy t-shirt. "Didn't any of you ever actually read my book?" He looked at each one of them like they were complete buffoons. "None of you ever read Beauty and the Beast?" Henry threw up his hands in disgust.

Snow was dumbfounded, how much did he hear. Probably all of it considering they had all been yelling and James had just punched his father. Father…oh god she turned to look at August who was nursing his jaw and staring at the boy.

"Henry, I'm so sorry." Emma said horrified at how her son had found out the truth.

But Henry just shrugged and walked over to the freezer pulling out two ice packs, he gave a curious glance at Charming's sword and then handed the ice to August and his grandfather.

"Thanks."

"So, you're really my dad."

"Yeah kid."

"Good," and with that Henry latched onto August's neck and smiled.

Under a full moon and a blanket of twinkling stars Rumplesiltskin, Belle and a bewildered Baelfire stood. A great pillar of glowing white smoke began to emerge and billow upwards. Rumple held onto his loved ones huddling them together. "Do not be afraid when we return," he yelled through the roaring noise as they were swept up in the cloud.

Defeated, Charming went back to the kitchen and picking up his sword raised it up, touching the flat of the blade to his forehead in relief at its return. Looking out the windows towards the edge of town he could see the approaching cloud, its eerie swirling white smoke quickly enveloping Storybrooke.

"It's coming!" he yelled, and ran to his wife pulling her down to the floor next to Emma, August and Henry.

"What?" Emma shrieked.

"The curse," he said panicked, "Rumplesiltskin said the curse will end when Baelfire returns and Henry knows the truth. We're going back."

The roar of the smoke became louder with each passing moment. Snow held onto Charming, "I love you," she said so only he could hear her. "And I you," he replied as the smoke enveloped them. August, held onto Henry and Emma as best he could and as the smoke started to dissolve the room. Emma grabbed Snow's hand. "You're not leaving me," she screamed through the roar. Snow briefly locked eyes with her daughter and with one arm around Charming and her other hand holding tight to Emma's the smoke scooped them up and they promptly landed with a thud on the castle floor, right at the spot where Charming had seemingly died in Snow White's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bless you for your reviews; they have kept me going through a bout of writers block. I wrote this chapter twice and was up to 7 pages when I realized I hated it. UGH! So I start again at the point where our intrepid heroes have landed with a thud back at the castle in FTL. Hear me OUAT writers! When they do return by all that is holy and blessed FIX SNOW WHITE's Hair! I'm sure James is going WTF in that last episode.**_

_**Now, did you ever consider what they will be wearing when they do finally get tossed back to fairy tale land? Would August end up back in his silly outfit with the hat? Picture a grown man in that outfit and I challenge you not to want a big frosty German beer. And yes, I was inspired a bit by Snow White and the Huntsman, just that one teeny bit. I'm going to try and update every Monday, but it's a super crazy busy week. **_

Landing on the cold stone floors with a thud James and Snow White slowly opened their eyes. Emma was in shock, but after a moment she reached over and touched her mother's hair. "You're hair," she finally managed to say. Snow's long dark tresses had returned and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. "You're really Snow White," and finally it was tears of joy that fell down her face as the two women held each other.

James, Henry and August rose to their feet and brushed off their clothes. James was in the same outfit he'd left this world in and Henry and August had arrived in something similar. "Thank the maker I didn't end up in that ridiculous Bavarian outfit," muttered August.

"This is so wicked cool," shouted Henry as he started exploring the room.

"Stay with us. We have no idea who else is in the castle," August said sternly.

James grabbed his sword off the floor, and sheepishly looked at August, "Sorry about your face."

August quirked an eyebrow at him, "You have an excellent right hook your highness, besides I deserved it," he deadpanned.

James clapped him on the back earning a wince of pain from August. "We need to find out who else is in the castle and get the villagers behind the gates since we have no idea how soon the Queen will attack."

"They are probably all in the corresponding spot where they were in Storybrooke when the cloud took us," Henry suggested.

"If that's correct it means we have many subjects who just landed in the wrong kingdom," James replied, "and we will need to figure out how to get them back."

"Well hopefully Abigail is in the right one," Snow White added snarkily rising to her feet with Emma.

It was then that Emma took in what she was wearing, "I look…ridiculous." She was in some furry vest number with a green hooded cloak.

"Actually, I think those are my clothes," Snow said observing her daughter. "I wore that when I was on the run from the queen."

"We need to move quickly to secure the castle, follow me," Charming said leading them through the passageways.

It appeared as if time had stopped at the very moment they had left castle. The reminders of the battle that occurred here were still fresh and there were dead soldiers of the Queen's littering the passageways. It was from one of these fallen soldiers that Emma grabbed a sword as they were running past.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" August was rather skeptical.

"I did kill a dragon yesterday," she replied with a smirk.

August shook his head, but grabbed a dagger. Swords…not so much quite yet and he followed James out into the courtyard to a scene of chaos. The villagers were streaming out of their homes and towards the castle. There was a great deal of shouting, there were crying children and animals were running amok on the dusty streets. Most people had been woken from their beds when they were thrown back into Fairy Tale Land.

"Henry, stay with August." Emma yelled at him as they started alerting the villagers.

"Everyone to the castle," James was yelling. "Bring what provisions you can carry."

"My Lord! What orders?" Came a voice from a group of riders.

James recognized the leader as being one of the castle guards, "Sound the alarm, ride to the nearby villages and direct the peasants to prepare for battle. We don't know when or where the Queen will strike first. All may take refuge behind the castle walls."

Snow came running up beside him, "Ensure that Rumpelstiltskin and his family are escorted safely to the castle."

"Yes, your highnesses." And the rider began shouting orders to his men.

"Snow White!" Her beloved dwarves were running up the dirt road armed with their pickaxes ready for war.

They enveloped her in a giant hug. "We have to hurry and evacuate the villagers. Rumpelstiltskin believes the Queen will strike here first and he is preparing to fight her."

"You can't be serious." grumbled Grumpy. "Didn't he get us all into this mess in the first place?"

"There is no time to argue, you just have to trust me on this," She hastily replied, hugging him one last time and then running off to evacuate more people to the safety of the castle.

The dwarves were given the duty of securing the gates and the portcullis as the Royal family tried to maintain order. James was directing various villagers to store the provisions and where to set up camp within the castle.

August and Emma caught up with James and Emma grabbed her father's arm to stop him for a moment, "What exactly is going on?"

"After you left, Rumpelstiltskin informed us that the Queen would attack here first. We need to hold them off until he returns to fight her himself," James said, his worry and doubt were obvious.

Snow joined them, "Frederick, Philip and Thomas are supposed to send reinforcements as much of our army was entrapped by the Queen."

"Is it safe to trust him?" August asked.

"We really have no choice," Snow replied.

"So what did we give up in return?" Now it was Emma's turn to be worried, Henry had warned her that any deal, no matter how sincere Rumpelstiltskin appeared, was a terrible idea. There was always a price.

Snow and James exchanged a look that scared August and Emma to the core. "What…did we agree to?" Emma asked again. Snow couldn't bear to look at her own daughter. "Tell them," she said quietly to James.

"Marriages," he began. "Each kingdom had to agree to a series of arranged marriages for their children. Henry will marry his daughter; Thomas' daughter is betrothed to his son Balefire. Our son is to marry Abigail and Frederick's daughter." Snow rolled her eyes at this. "And," he said with a sigh, "your daughter is to marry Philip and Aurora's son. His legacy is to have children and grandchildren on the thrones of each kingdom. In exchange, he will defeat the Queen, Ensuring Belle and Balefire's future."

August was irate, "I'll be dammed if he thinks he is dictating Henry's future and since I don't have a daughter, and unless you've hidden another child somewhere, I'm pretty sure you don't have a son. So what the hell is he talking about?"

"I think the point is, that Charming and I are going to have a son," and Snow said slowly shaking her head at August as if he'd gone daft. "So that means that you and Emma are…going to…" and she started gesturing with her hand trying to coax it out of him, but August just looked alarmed and turned to Emma to try and interpret Snow White and Charming's words because clearly they had both lost their minds.

Emma knew Rumpelstiltskin was right, she had already seen both children in the future and consciously had made the choice down that path. Somehow Mr. Gold had also known. Now she slightly regretted not letting August in on that secret as he was near hysterics yelling at James and Snow. She reached out and grabbed one of his flailing hands.

"The deal is already done. It's all right, we'll figure it out when we need to," and she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Earning her another exasperated look. "We need to find Henry and keep him hidden from Regina…please," she added. He nodded and with a worried look at the Royal family, ran off to find his son.

Snow considered her daughter as she watched August run off. "You don't seem surprised."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Snow and James, "That's because I'm not. I already saw both children in a dream," and Emma gave Snow the happiest smile she'd ever seen on her daughter's face and they both started laughing.

Now it was Charming's turn to roll his eyes and he crossed his arms. "You do realize you have to marry him. Or…I have to kill him."

"Considering he is Henry's father wasn't that already our only option?" Emma asked James.

James pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You know what. I'm not going to deal with this right now. There are just some things that I don't need or want to know." Turning to his wife, "I am going to check on the armaments." And he kissed his wife, "I love you both," and retreated as fast as he could.

It had taken August a while to find Henry. He had searched the groups of children in the castle assuming he would have been with his old classmates. He should have known better, when he finally found Henry, he was up above the castle gate with the dwarves manning the portcullis.

Henry was deadly calm watching the horizon for any signs of his adoptive mother. He looked up at August as he approached. "She's coming, isn't she?"

"Yes," he replied placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "We need to get you safely hidden in the castle, before that."

"But I want to help, they are my family too," Henry was angrier than August had ever seen him.

"I know you do. But if the Queen were to get to you, your grandparents would give up the kingdom to ensure your safety. You don't want that do you?"

"No, but it isn't fair. I have a right to fight also."

August smiled at the boy. "Someday you will have that chance, but today I need you to be safe. Promise me that you will stay away from the fighting today. If anything happened to you…" August was overcome and hugged his son fiercely.

"Can't breathe dad." Henry pleaded.

August smiled, "I'll never get over you saying that kid."

A gruff throat cleared next to them, "Hate to break up the touching moment, but I believe your father just arrived. We got this kid, go get your granddad." Grumpy said winking at Henry.

Henry and August looked down to the drawbridge and saw a very human Jiminy Cricket and Gepetto coming through to the courtyard.

"Father!" August yelled. "Wait there."

Jiminy and Gepetto looked up and waived at August, but by the time August turned around Henry was halfway down the stairs.

"Henry, wait! He doesn't know." August tried to slow him down for fear Gepetto would have a heart attack. But it was too late Henry practically bounded into the old man's arms and looked up and smiled at him.

"My my…what's this, I believe we have found a young Prince Jiminy." Jiminy saw August approaching.

"What is it Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked.

"August please, I prefer August," and with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face August said, "Father, Jiminy, I want to introduce you to my son."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, if we do run into dragons, I'd like to be served up with a nice merlot.

_**Your enthusiastic reviews are keeping me going, bless you all for putting up with my lack of proper writing skills. And now for my pre-chapter rant. So I was just reading the gossip pages and saw that Ginnifer and Josh are hooking up. Dude if you are shacking up with her, do the world a favor and convince the pretty lady to grow out her hair and stop wearing nasty jumpsuits. Pixie cuts go with everything? Only if you're a pixie my dear. They were a bad idea in the 80's they are a bad idea now and you will end up on fashion police being rightfully skewered by Joan Rivers. I cannot wait until I'm back in NYC to see if this is truly a new fashion trend or if she found my closet from middle school in a 2**__**nd**__** hand store in Queens. I guess I better check and find out which Hotels Gwenie says I need to stay at this time. Later Peeps.**_

Considering the abrupt way in which Gepetto learned he had a grandson; the old man took it very well. Far better than Jiminy whose jaw was gaping open at the very thought August and the savior had conceived this child. In his head he was ticking off the number of mores that the two had broken. Seeing Jiminy, August was trying to not laugh as he knew he should be utterly ashamed, but as Jiminy had been the town counselor for 28 years it was clear that he was now at a complete loss for words and resembled a cod fish. But his father Gepetto just chuckled, "Well then, let me have a look at you." And he took a long critical look at the boy in front of him and then broke out a broad smile. "There is no doubt you are my grandson, and a fine young man."

And Henry practically exploded with joy, in one day he had his mother, father and all of his grandparents back.

"Father… I can explain," August started to try and have what would probably be a very difficult and confusing conversation with Gepetto.

But the old man just smiled and raised a hand to stop him, "Now there will be time for that son, and" he said looking down at Henry, "probably away from such young ears," he said squeezing Henry's shoulders teasingly.

Snow joined them after directing a group of refugees into the castle. "Jiminy, you are still human?" She said in a rather confused and concerned voice.

"Well," he began stammering, "I'm not really sure how or why."

Snow quirked an eyebrow and remarked, "Well then, If we are lucky maybe the queen turned into a rotted out pumpkin." If Jiminy were human, all manner of chaos may have been unleased in the kingdom. They were just scratching the surface here.

A team of horses came galloping into the courtyard, "Your Highness, My Lord! Rumpelstiltskin arrives." Jiminy looked even more pained at Pinocchio being addressed as a lord, but thought better than to say anything. Snow and August exchanged a worried look and Snow turned back to Henry.

"Gepetto, take Henry into the castle to the King's chamber. Make sure he doesn't leave." Snow said this pointedly to Henry.

"But, I can help," Henry said determinedly, it still wasn't fair to just get back your entire family and now be separated from them only hours later. Rumpelstiltskin was truly their only hope and he knew no one would trust the man entirely.

"No buts _**go**_ with your grandfather," August answered.

Henry was angry but mostly he was just scared he'd lose the father he had just gained and ran to August hugging him around his waist. August lifted him up, and said into his hair. "I love you kid, I promise I'm coming back."

"You better," Henry said fiercely and August laughed sadly and set him back on the ground.

"Now go," he said to Henry and the boy started to leave with his beloved father.

But Henry stopped abrubtly and turned around yelling "Wait," after August and Snow who were starting back towards the gates... "_**Please**_ trust him, he _**can**_ save us all." August gave his son an unsure look but nodded and ran off to greet the Imp. To the nearest rider August ordered, "Prince James is in the armory, please inform him."

"Yes my lord," the soldier said with a curt nod and ran off towards the castle.

August helped Belle down from where she sat behind Rumpelstiltskin who soon joined her; Belle gave a slight curtsey to the Princess. A boy a bit older than Henry came up beside him. Unlike Jiminy Rumpelstiltskin had returned to his original form and was all gold and greenish, but without his normal undertone of malice. Even so, Snow was slightly disgusted at the thought of trusting this man.

"My lord indeed," Rumpelstiltskin said haughtily to August and turning to Snow. "Your highness, I present my son Baelfire."

Baelfire shook his head and tugged at his father's robes, "Father, _**please**_ this is a horrible idea, we can find another way."

Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I am sorry my son, but there is no other way." Looking across the courtyard he could see Henry and Gepetto starting to enter the castle. "Henry!" he called out. Henry had been stalling and trying to watch as he was being herded, started running back. Breathless he galloped up followed by Gepetto and Jiminy.

"There is someone I believe you should meet," Rumpelstilstkin said. Gepetto was alarmed that the man who caused so much pain was allowed in the castle gates so willingly and he looked to August who nodded in reassurance to his father. "Baelfire, I would like you to meet Prince Henry."

"Hello." Henry replied looking at Baelfire who was grasping at his father's cloak.

"Papa, I want to go with you," Baelfire pleaded.

"I know son, but this is something I have to do on my own. Go with young Henry I have no doubt he will be well protected." He ran a shimmery green hand down the boy's face. "Know that I love you, son."

Baelfire, held back his tears as he nodded at his father.

Whether he was a demon or not, if there was one thing that Gepetto understood, it was the love of a son and he pitied the pathetic man before him.

"He will be protected as one of our own, you have my word," he said to Rumpelstiltskin and he patted the boy on the shoulder and Henry took Baelfire's arm.

"We're going to the King's chambers," Henry said conspiratorially to Baelfire, "but I'd rather fight also."

"I want you to go with him." Rumpel said to Belle placing steady hands on her forearms and feeling the soft cotton of her dress beneath his fingertips.

"_**No**_…absolutely not. I am _**not**_ a princess you get to lock in the tower," she said in her pretty accent, and stomping a foot and she turned with a huff to August, "Get me a sword, I will be fighting also. My father took great care to ensure I was well trained and I will not be a burden."

"I guess it's a good thing we brought two." Emma and James had been standing behind them and tossed the swords to Belle and August who caught them handily.

"Miss Swan, I must protest," Rumpelstiltskin began.

"That's Princess Emma to you," She said with a glare. Last thing she needed was to be bossed around by Mr. Gold.

"You didn't make this deal with me." Belle said, "and I choose to fight. Now where do I get something other than this dress to fight in?" She asked Snow and Emma.

"I'm pretty sure Snow White has something furry to match what I get to wear," Emma responded with a smirk. If she was going to look like road kill at least someone would have the pleasure of joining her.

"That I do, and it's time for me to get out of this dress," Snow said twirling for emphasis and receiving a salacious look from her husband.

All three women left without a word to the men, leaving James, August and Rumpelstiltskin gaping after them. "Women," James finally said and clapped August on the back, earning a wince as James seemed to be freakishly strong.

Noticing how warily August was holding his new sword James asked, "Do you have any idea how to use that thing?"

August stared at the jeweled sword turning it over in his hands. "Not a clue, but I assume this will be a trial by fire."

"Pointy end goes anywhere in the bad guy. If we do encounter dragons it goes straight through the heart and if there are trolls hit them in the legs, "James responded quite seriously.

"Helpful," August drolly said to James, "If we are fighting dragons, I think I'd prefer armor."

"Surprisingly it doesn't help all that much," James replied and he turned to Rumpelstiltskin who was following Belle with a careful eye as she ascended the stairs into the main part of the castle. "Snow will stay with her. Whether they like it or not it is Snow's duty to protect the women and children in the castle." At least that's what James was hoping, having already lost his family and his daughter for twenty-eight years.

Rumpelstiltskin cackled with mirth, "Young prince, I have no doubt your wife and daughter will tell you exactly what they will be doing."

The women followed Gepetto, Henry and Jiminy through the castle to the King's chambers; soon they found themselves before the grand doors. Snow stood with her hands on Henry's shoulders with a sad look on her face. She nodded her head slightly to Jiminy and Gepetto who pushed them open to reveal an enormous sitting room full of furniture covered in white linens.

She thoughtfully gazed around the open sitting rooms that lay before them, "I haven't been in here in a very long time. These were my parent's rooms," she quietly explained. "There are several sleeping rooms; one was for my father's valet, the Queens rooms, and the sitting rooms. They are accessible by this door and one other. They are the most defensible rooms in the castle."

"So this was Regina's bedroom?" Emma asked slightly grossed out at the thought.

"Technically it still is. They were my parents before that, and my father's parents before that. Ever since the castle was built these rooms have belonged to the King and Queen. James and I chose to keep to the smaller rooms on the other side of the castle. "Snow answered.

"So when do you become Queen?" Henry asked.

"When Regina dies or gives up her right to the throne," Snow replied.

For a brief moment Emma saw that Henry looked rather pained. While Henry had little sympathy for Regina, she had raised him from an infant. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concern. He just shrugged, "I know it's the only outcome,' he said shaking his head slightly.

Emma grimaced but decided to change the subject, after all Henry was right, there were very few options to her mother she asked, "You said there was another door."

"Yes, this way." Snow led them into the King's bedroom; all the furniture in here was also covered in sheets. She wrenched one away from the bookcase as years of dust billowed up. Coughing and waving her hand in front of her face she searched the bookshelf and pulled out a small book. The book case began to creak and slowly swung open to reveal a passage way. "If the castle is attacked, this passage will lead out to the forest, only the Royal family and our closest advisors know of its existence. Belle and Baelfire you are now family and this secret cannot leave this room."

"Wouldn't the Queen have been told?" Belle asked skeptically.

"More than likely. However, the exit on the outside is cloaked by a spell and she would never be able to enter that way," Snow replied. "Either way," She said to the two women before her, "If the castle is attacked it is the best way to get the boys out safely."

Gepetto was staring out the high windows to the village down below watching James trying to teach his son the basics of sword fighting. All this he had done to protect his child, but still he would have to fight. His hands gripped the cold stone around the window and he shut his eyes trying to remember the little boy that had been such a gift to him. A soft hand laid on top of one of his withered ones and Snow White gently said, "I know the choices you made were because of your love for your son, now I have to ask you to do the same for Henry," She swallowed and glanced and Emma and Belle before she began again, "If the battle goes ill and the castle falls, we need you and Jiminy to take them to Thomas and Ella."

"No!" Both boys yelled. Henry's eyes were full of hurt and anger. "If the castle falls it means she took my family again," Henry yelled, "I'm not leaving you."

"We have a right to fight too," Baelfire continued trying to convince the princess.

Snow White kneeled down in front of Henry, and placed a hand on his cheek and then grasped his hands in hers, her voice carried a heavy weight as she spoke to him, "Henry, you have to understand, _**if **_the castle falls and we are taken you are all that remains of the Royal Family. As the only great grandchild of King Leopold you are the heir to the throne. It is your duty to stay alive to fight another day. The people who have taken refuge here and those who have chosen to stay and fight on their lands will need a leader one day and that is you." Henry was crestfallen and numbly acknowledged with a slight nod of his head. His obligation seemed to be a lifetime away, not sitting at the end of a battle today.

Snow turned and took one of Baelfire's hands, "Has your father explained to you what is going to happen."

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Then you also understand what your future role is to be?"

"Yes your highness," He said and glanced at Henry. Two future kings, but still only children. It was a hell of a burden to bear when your parents were facing death.

Snow looked up at Emma who clearly had not had time to process that her eleven year old son might be left an orphan after today. She had been so certain that given her premonition they would get their happily ever after's that the possibility of defeat had never even crossed her mind.

"No, we _**are**_ going to win today Henry," Emma said with determination in her voice.

"Of course we will, but we still have to be prepared for every possibility, no matter how remote," Snow calmly replied. "It is our station and our duty to ensure that this land has its future leaders. I _**know**_ we will win, but to do that we also need to ensure that Henry and Baelfire have no chance of being taken."

"You said the other Kingdom's are sending reinforcements," Emma responded.

"Yes, as soon as they can, but if they encountered the same chaos we did it may be days before the first arrive. And we may not be able to hold off Regina for that long, even with Rumpelstiltskin." Crossing the room to her daughter she continued, "If all four of us are taken the boys are to be sent to Thomas and Ella who will hold Regency until Henry comes of age, and if the castle falls that is where we are all to go."

"Rumpelstiltskin won't let that happen, he has foreseen the future." Belle said convinced that would affect the ultimate outcome.

"But," Emma began realizing the truth, "He also said the future is always changing. He sees one future, one possibility that is always moving."

"Then," Henry began looking at his mother and grandmother, "you have to trust Rumpelstiltskin to choose the right path because I will not be an orphan."

After they had found something for both Belle and Snow White to wear, and Emma was grateful they looked as furry as she did they bade their goodbyes to Henry and Baelfire. Snow kissed both boys on the forehead and hugged Henry tightly.

Emma, sat down on edge of the bed as Henry wrapped his hands around her neck. He giggled a little. "The fur tickles my nose." She laughed through her tears and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you Henry, never forget that." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
